


At the Hartside Ball

by tomato_toastie



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family, Meddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_toastie/pseuds/tomato_toastie
Summary: Varied POVs at the infamous ball that started it all.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Daphne Bridgerton/Simon Basset
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	1. Eloise Bridgerton

To say that Eloise Bridgerton was overwhelmed was an understatement. With Daphne now disgustingly and blissfully married off, she finds herself without a buffer against the full force of her mother's machinations.

One would think that with three eligible bachelor sons, Violet Bridgerton would distribute her time, attention and matchmaking prowess accordingly between them. Alas, her sons are often left to their own devices while she, the daughter next to meet the guillotine, is paraded around not unlike a show horse.

To make matters worse, her brothers who were in attendance were of no help to her whatsoever. Both Anthony and Colin were keeping their mother a ballroom's width away while Eloise fussed the entire night and kept busy trying to dissuade and discourage any suitors that came her way.

Surely there are better uses of her evening instead of twittering and fawning over what society often affectionately labels as gentleman. Eloise peered around and spotted Penelope near the outskirts of the ballroom. She would give her left arm to go to her friend, or be anywhere else for that matter, but Violet all but forbade her from leaving her side. 

In her heart of hearts, she had hoped that Anthony would scare all the men away as he did with Daphne last season. But after their mother's stern warning earlier in the evening, Anthony has decided to take the every-man-for-himself approach and left Eloise to fend for herself against their meddling mother and vexing suitors. After a few hours of successful blocking, she was feeling rather optimistic about her prospects of getting out unscathed. 

That is until a rather blond Lord Lanister asks her for a dance. He was new in London, and was mainly in town for business. She took in a deep breath and almost began her practised refusal spiel before her mother promptly accepted on her behalf by handing over her dance card to Lord Lanister to write his name. He thanked her, kissed her hand and walked away with a charming smile that made Eloise gag. And with that, her impeccable record was tarnished. She was then promptly elbowed in the rib for the eye roll her mother caught. 

She scanned the ballroom for her wayward brothers, trying to convey her dissatisfaction to them with her eyes but unfortunately her gaze was promptly ignored. Both of them were standing in the shadows, deep in conversation. 

Another peculiar thing to note was that Anthony had been dancing the whole night. Well, the whole night was a bit of an exaggeration. But considering that her mother had ranted about Anthony's non-existent courting prowess, him dancing with not one, not two but three different ladies this night alone was enough to cause a buzz to erupt in the ballroom. One of the ladies was the supposed Incomparable of 1814. Curious indeed. She would think that this would please her mother, but the Bridgerton matron did not even bat an eye at her son's antics and chose to focus on her daughter. 

Her brothers then left their perch and moved on to a lady in green. Eloise was too far away to see her face, let alone try to decipher what was being said. There were some hand gestures and the lady seemed to want to make an escape.

Before she could see how the story unfolds, her view was blocked by a stocky chest which, as she looked up to discover, belonged to Lord Lanister. Ah, her mandatory torture begins. 

He led her gracefully to the ballroom floor and they took their starting positions. At the corner of her eye, she sees Anthony practically dragging the lady in green unto the ballroom floor beside him. Manhandling her, if you will. This was such bizarre behaviour for her brother that Eloise missed her cue for the start of the dance and struggled to find her footing. 

Eloise was not a bad dancer by any means so she just blandly goes through the motions. Lord Lanister asks her some questions, to which she gives non-committal one word answers as much as she could to dissuade further conversation. Her attention is split between remembering the steps to the dance and her brother. 

To say Anthony was snide, was another understatement. He seemed amused but his mouth twisted in a wicked smirk, very much a deviation from his usual indifferent, superior attitude he displays to members of the ton. She has never seen him so animated, especially to a lady who she presumes he was just introduced to. Periodically he will break his step, and since she knows that all her brothers are competent dancers, she also then deduces that the lady in question is in possession of two left feet. 

Who is this lady that makes Anthony so? Everytime she gets close enough to distinguish some features of the mysterious lady in green, she is either being blocked by another couple or she is swung in another direction. As the dance continues, Anthony starts to take on a very menacing look, as if he would like to challenge the lady to a duel. 

As the dance comes to a close, she turns to look for Anthony and his partner again. She caught him leaning over to whisper something into the lady's ear, then let out a shriek of pain. The lady in green then struts off the ballroom floor in a huff after exchanging some words with her brother. Lord Lanister, blissfully unaware of her distracted demeanour, takes her arm and leads her back to her mother. 

Eloise mummers her thanks as her mother gushes about Lord Lanister in her ear. She however scans the room. Now that the guests had dispersed and mingled into the crowds, it was impossible to find the lady Anthony had been dancing with. Green was not an uncommon colour. 

Her contemplations were halted when she feels another pull on her wrist and finds her mother handing over her dance card to another gentleman. 

It seems that her suffering had only just begun. 


	2. Penelope Featherington

Penelope Featherington was never bored. Her ardent mind takes note of every throwaway gossip and whisper that she would try to verify from various sources clandestinely as she moves about the ballroom, often ignored. Who knew that what started as simple musings and gripes of a wallflower could be turned into a lucrative opportunity. 

Her focus tonight, as with everyone else in attendance, is mainly on Viscount Bridgerton. She has nothing against her best friend's eldest brother per se but even the smallest mention of him seems to grasp the interest of the ton. 

She realized earlier on that the ton has a mildly obsessive fascination with the prolific Bridgertons, more so the viscount. The combination of good looks, charm and wealth that runs in the family makes for quite riveting subjects. Not only that, his out of character exploits tonight are certainly noteworthy. 

Anthony Bridgerton, the most prolific Rake and ardent bachelor, is dancing with ladies. Plural! And not just any ladies mind, but the most eligible, crème de la crème that the ton has to offer!

As he is not one to dally with gentle-bred ladies, the most likely, albeit perplexing, inference would be that Anthony Bridgerton is in search of a wife. 

The ballroom was abuzz with excitement upon his first approach of a debutante for a dance. Miss Stark managed to keep her composure at being asked, although for a split second she looked ready to swoon in shock. Lady Stark, however, did swoon and required some smelling salts from her exasperated son to revive her. 

Subsequently throughout the night, one could feel every matchmaking mama in possession of an eligible daughter holding their breath in anticipation every time his eyes would sweep the ballroom for his next dance partner. They do not dare approach him as they had swarmed the Duke of Hastings last season, half due to their fear of upsetting their daughter's chances by irritating the viscount. So they wait in the wings, subtlety preening and hoping that their daughter will be chosen. 

The viscount was holding court and everyone in attendance was taking notice. The gentlemen themselves seem to take their leads from the viscount, with the lucky lady having been honoured with a dance with him getting an immerse boost in popularity. In a season already bursting with options, this is exceedingly sought after to gain an upper hand against one's rivals. 

Before she could ponder on her musings further, the handsome form of Colin Bridgerton came into her sight. All thoughts cease as she focuses on regulating her heartbeat from leaping out of her chest. Colin has had this effect on her for as long as she could remember. 

"Miss Featherington." he greets her with one of his cheeky grins and a light kiss to her hand. He rarely calls her by her affectionate when in public although she would rather be 'Pen'. 

"Mister Bridgerton." she replies cheekily in kind, mentally patting herself on the back for nary a shake in her voice.

They both stood side by side, facing the ballroom. "How has your evening been so far?" he asks. 

"Quite lovely actually." she answers. "Our hostess has impeccable taste."

He hums noncommittal, "For which she makes up for serving so little refreshments." he says as his gaze continues to follow something on the ballroom floor. 

She giggled at his comment and noticed his piercing gaze. Curiously she follows his gaze and lands on his brother, Anthony. She tries to hide her surprise on his current choice of dance partner. 

Kate Sheffield was by far one of the most intelligent women that Penelope has ever encountered. She was by no means ugly but when placed side by side with her 'diamond in the first water' sister, she might as well have been to the ton. 

To Penelope, she was kind and witty, and the both of them have bonded while playing the role of wallflowers in recent society events. Kate also has an air of confidence which Penelope greatly envies. 

She felt bad for insulting her new friend's yellow dress but sighed in relief when she mentioned that she wore the insult as a badge of honour to be mentioned in the column, which her sister was good-naturedly envious of. And her stepmother, Mary, acknowledges the err and vowed to not dress Kate in that ghastly yellow shade ever again. 

Penelope only wishes that her mother was just a fragment as observant. 

Her friend will surely be mentioned again, that is for certain. Her dancing with the viscount is bound to catch the attention of the ton as it would surely stoke the rumors that the viscount may be serious in his pursuit of Edwina Sheffield, Kate's sister. 

Since the Smythe-Smith "musical", Kate has been highly in demand at balls and events, but only in relation to her sister. Penelope felt a little sad for her friend, even if she seems to immerse herself into the role as the gatekeeper to her sister's hand with great zeal and fervour. 

Kind and intelligent people like Kate deserve to be noticed and snatched up, she thought. 

"What can you tell me about Miss Kate Sheffield?" Colin asks suddenly. 

She ponders for a moment and decides on honesty, "She is lovely, and not only in face. Very friendly despite being her first season and quite devoted to her family." 

Colin hums again as he continues to stare in their direction. 

Penelope's interest is piqued. Why is Colin asking about Kate? "Why do you ask?" she inquires as she turns her attention to him. 

"No particular reason. She seems like a rather interesting character is all." he shrugged and turned to face Penelope. "And, you seem to be friendly with the Sheffields.'

Now it is her turn to hum and answers nonchalantly, "The Sheffields make quite delightful company and we wallflowers must stick together" 

Colin winces at this but just as quickly schools his features. She wonders about the wince for a moment and deducted that he may have just thought of something unpleasant. 

Just then, the dancing ends and the guests disperse. Her attention returns to the ballroom floor and only barely spots Kate leaving the floor, quite surprisingly, without an escort. Peculiarly, she finds Viscount Bridgerton, standing in the middle of the floor, staring daggers onto Kate's retreating back. 

Penelope ponders on it for a moment longer before Colin asks for the honour of her next dance. She accepts and all thoughts of Kate Sheffield and Viscount Bridgerton are promptly forgotten.


	3. Edwina Sheffield

Close to the twelfth chime, Edwina Sheffield was exhausted. 

Adjusting to London high society from simple country life has been quite the endeavour to say the least. Long nights and early callers makes for a monumental shift in sleeping patterns. By around this time, the Sheffields would have already been tucked into bed with a few hours of reading before candles are being snuffed out for the night. These days however, finds afternoons to be filled with naps instead of long lusty walks down lush green meadows. 

The hustle and bustle of London has a stimulating effect on her, as well as her family, albeit rather draining to the body. Being in high demand means that the likeliness of a respite at events are slim but she wants to make the most of the opportunity presented to her. 

With a steadying breath, she bites back a yawn for what seems to be the hundredth time tonight as she is being led to the refreshments table. The man on her arm is the handsome Lord Tyrell, who resides somewhere south west of their kingdom.

Despite her fatigue, she is grateful for all the suitors that have been showering her with attention since their arrival but they can be quite overwhelming at times. 

To thin the numbers, she enacted her grand plan to place her sister as a warden. It was quite an ingenious plan, if she does say so herself. She trusts Kate with her life and happiness and on top of that, some of the ton's gentlemen will be forced to redirect their attention to Kate. Therefore, mutually beneficial for all. 

And not for the millionth time has she wished that she did not have to resort to such measures to get her sister the attention she so deserves. 

Edwina also then decides that in order for the members of the ton to not continuously, and for most rudely, compare Kate to herself, she would try to spend as much time away so that her mother may introduce Kate to interested gentlemen. She tried her hardest to hide her wince everytime her sister was ignored or overlooked by the gentlemen that approached them. 

As sound and logical as the scheme was to stay away, the corner that occupies the remaining Sheffields remains undisturbed everytime Edwina spares a glance in their direction. If there were a gentleman interacting with them, they would not discreetly glance at her direction. This would imply that the topic of discussion is centered on her and not her sister. She sighs in sorrow. 

Everytime Kate mentions retiring to the country as a spinster, even in jest, Edwina's heart breaks a little and she notices her mother's eyes would cloud over in sadness. Both of them hide it well away from Kate's attentive eyes but it gets increasingly harder each time. 

It is not the financial aspect of it that troubles them, just the acceptance of defeat that is so inevitable in Kate's eyes. The season had just started and she was already conceding! 

How does one go about increasing the popularity for one's sister? 

She pauses her musings and brings herself back to the present. Someone acknowledges Lord Tyrell and they begin to converse excitedly after Edwina was introduced to Lord Stark. Lord Tyrell asks after Lord Stark's mother, who had fainted earlier in the evening. She takes this moment while the gentlemen converse to scan the ballroom for her mother and sister. Mary was on her own on the fridges of the ballroom while Kate was nowhere near by. Edwina looks about excitedly until she spots the green gauze of her sister's dress re-entering the ballroom. 

A man who has an uncanny resemblance to Viscount Bridgerton, who she shared a delightful dance with earlier, has intercepted and engaged Kate in conversation. He seems to be introducing her to the viscount. 

If it was not impolite to abandon one's partner, Edwina would have stealthily made her way over to eavesdrop. Considering the disdain she knows her sister is harbouring for the viscount, it would be quite an entertaining introduction indeed. 

Instead, she watches her sister's mannerism from afar. She seems agitated, increasingly so after he kisses her hand if that was even possible. Her back was ramrod straight as if steeling herself for a fight or to flee. Her sister was not one to cower under any circumstance, especially to a viscount she so disapproves of pre introduction. 

From her vantage point she notes that the viscount and his mirror image wear opposing facial expressions. The other man's face is light and jovial, a mischievous grin tucked in an innocent expression on his comely face. The viscount however, she could only describe as menacing. Strangely enough, even though most of that malice was likely directed at the other gentleman, some it seems to be directed at Kate. 

Odd but not surprising. 

Edwina would be the first one to attest that her elder sister is in possession of a sharp tongue paired with an even sharper wit. She was only privy to her sister's 'talents' when, in their youth, Edwina was subjected to unflattering comments by their peers. The tongue-lashing they were then subjected to courtesy of her sister would have their ancestors reeling from second-hand shame. If she so chose, a well placed barb could unnerve anyone.

But despite harbouring negative preconceptions about the viscount, years upon years of politeness and decorum that is hammered into ladies befitting their station will not allow Kate the satisfaction of voicing said views beyond the four walls of their lodgings. Or so Edwina though, and she is sure her mother hopes. 

That is of course dependent on if or how far she may have been provoked. And Edwina fears, with a dash of mischief, that the viscount has caused some sort of misstep with her sister to raise her ire. 

Therefore, the opposing reactions the two gentlemen had may imply that some disdainful barbs may have escaped from her lips. 

The mirror image looked like he was having the time of his life while the viscount seemed close to murder. Whom he wished to inflict murder upon was anyone's guess. This surprised her as this was a complete contradiction from the man she danced with earlier. 

A man who appeared extremely polite, level headed with a cool, unshakeable demeanour. It seems the combination of his mirror image and Kate has broken through the viscount's carefully crafted shield somehow. 

The quartet started to tune their instruments, signaling the beginning of the next dance. Edwina took the arm offered by Lord Tyrell, and was led to the ballroom floor. She kept one eye on the threesome, before she was turned and the dancing commenced. 

Lord Tyrell was a delightful partner and has lots of interesting stories to tell about his family, especially his sister whom he was closest with. He is also very attentive to Edwina and asks after her life in Somerset. 

Only half way through the dance did Edwina realize that not only was Kate dancing, but she was dancing in the arms of her arch nemesis, Viscount Bridgerton.

They dance quite fervently for two people who have only been recently introduced, with faces riddled with warring emotions. She was much too far to discern what those exact emotions are, but it seems the viscount was much more vigorous when dancing with this Sheffield sister as compared to the last. 

He was by no means dull when they danced earlier as he carried the conversation well. Strangely though she did not learn a thing about him throughout their short encounter. 

She reluctantly drew her eyes away and tried to keep abreast with the conversation with Lord Tyrell. 

The contrasting experience she observes between Kate and herself in relation to the viscount makes her mind wander to the novel that she had purchased recently.

Edwina is a hopeless romantic at heart and truly believes that love could blossom from anywhere and usually in the most least expected places and people. Despite that, the concept of two people who begin their courtship as enemies and end as lovers seemed too far-fetched to her. 

How could one deeply love someone one vehemently despises? Surely such relationships can only be realized in between pages of a novel and not in reality. 

But as she is led back to her mother by Lord Tyrell, she hypothesised that both disdain and love may have been borne from a place of intense emotions, and could possibly lead one to another.

She continues to half-heartedly engage in the conversation between Lord Tyrell and her mother while she descreetly studies her sister, trudging over to them in a huff. She was flushed and clearly ruffled. 

It seems that her new book would require closer examination for further clarification on this phenomenon that may be plaguing her beloved sister. If only she could adjourn debutante 'duties' for a while and dedicate some time to her investigation in peace.


	4. Lady Danbury

The season had just begun and she was already stultified. 

With the future of her favorite surrogate-son and his lovely bride secured ever after, she finds herself at a loss as to what would be her source of amusement this season. There are definitely many candidates to direct her attention to but she finds them quite… unimaginative. 

She trained her eyes onto the ballroom and spotted the match of last season, the Duke and Duchess of Hastings, surrounded by their adoring admirers. The duchess was holding court, as per usual, while the duke was trying very hard not to show annoyance on his face of being the center of attention. 

They make such a handsome couple, if she does say so herself, and would make the most beautiful babies. If only they had listened to her and succumbed to their feelings sooner, she would have a surrogate grandchild to spoil by now!

She continues on and spots her partner-in-crime from last season, clearly fussed with her daughter who has too strong an opinion and no room to bend. Violet will have her hands full this season. 

Which reminds her of Violet's other children in attendance. She continued her perusal until her gaze landed on the two dashing Bridgerton brothers. The younger, Colin, was standing in the wings, charming matrons and debutantes alike with an entrancing smile and a silver tongue. 

The eldest one, however, was dancing with some chit, or rather the Incomparable of 1814 as others have pointed out. She is pretty, she will admit, but if the Viscount showed any less interest in her, he would be asleep. 

It must be noted that he has danced with more than one eligible lady tonight, which would be more than any he danced with last season. He seems to be going for his personal best. 

In the years since he has been introduced into society, she had not seen him even attempt to court a lady. If he has seen fit to grace the ton with his presence, it was with the explicit intention of either accompanying his mother or, as last season and potentially seasons to follow, to chaperone his sister. His infamous reputation of avoiding the marriage mart is legendary and has been the talk of the ton long before Lady Whistledown's ink met parchment. 

And, he was quite preoccupied protecting his precious sister from Simon's evil clutches last season to be entertaining any illusions of courting a lady for himself.

Viscount Bridgerton, too, has a stiff unbendable backbone and, in her opinion, a little too invested in his aristocracy. He wears it well, she admits. Coming into the title at the age of eighteen and considering how many gentlemen have squandered their wealth and those under their protection's fortunes to the point of poverty, he has done exceptionally well for himself. Not only in safe keeping but also, as she learned through Simon, growing the family fortune. Even taking into account his reputation of debauchery and excess. 

On top of amassing wealth, the title comes with the added responsibility of the continuation of the bloodline. She is suddenly reminded of Simon's late father and his ghastly stance on legacy. 

She knows that the time will come for him, as with all titled men, to choose a viscountess to suit his needs, whatever it may be. Although she is quite certain that Lady Bridgerton would not allow any of her children to descend to such levels of disassociation when choosing a spouse, she believes that to some degree, Anthony Bridgerton will do what is best for the title and the fulfillment of his duties. Therefore, he will be in search of a viscountess, and not a wife. 

Lady Danbury is aware that the current Viscountess Bridgerton opposes such thinking, as she did advise her daughter to refuse a prince in lieu of love. 

She believes, and she is sure Violet is of the same thinking, that it is much easier to groom a wife to be a viscountess than make a viscountess a wife. Matters of the heart before duty. One leads to marital bliss, while the other to mutual tolerance. 

If the viscount seeks the former, the chit will never do. She was much too young and quixotic to not be granted an affectionate husband, which is something that she infers Viscount Bridgerton could not, or would not, provide from what she has seen from their first encounter. 

Mind, some love does blossom over time but Lady Danbury is on good authority to say that at least some form of interest should be somewhat piqued upon the first meeting. A stirring of the loins, as it were. 

Some even go beyond that to full blown obsession upon first laying eyes.

It is not merely lust and the appreciation of the outer form but visceral and wholly unexplainable emotions that arise devoid of any rhyme or reason. 

She takes her attention away from the troublesome viscount and continues her perusal of the offerings of the ton before another round of dancing resumes and the guests take their positions. Her attention is once again caught by the handsome form of Anthony Bridgerton, forcefully escorting a young lady in green to dance. 

My, my… this is interesting. It seems that whomever this lady is has somehow awakened the beast from its cold slumber. Would she be able to handle what she has, knowingly or not, sowed? 

On top of having the grace of a rolling turnip, the lady seems to lack the timid stance that these young debutantes seem to embody. She and the viscount had mirrored postures, back straight and chins up. Both looked not unlike facing each other in a duel, a duel of wits if it were. They seem to be trading barbs in between the viscount's attempts to save his feet, and said lady seems to be holding her ground. 

It was a dance of enemies. Exhilarating, passionate and bold. 

Right at the very end, as Lady Danbury was ready to name the lady as the victor, the viscount pulled her close, closer than was deemed appropriate, and whispered something in her ear. Lady Danbury, although too far to even see the features on the lady's face, could tell that she was flushed, and it was not due to dancing.

A Rake is rarely challenged, even more so a Rake with such a prolific title to his name as the viscount's. Even more so than that, by a lady. If anyone can tempt this imperious viscount to skirt close to the bounds of propriety, surely there is something more to them than meets the eye. 

Then suddenly, his face changed from the seducer to contorted in pain, the cause is a mystery. They traded a few more barbs and the lady dashed off to the outskirts. Lady Danbury let out one of her rare smiles. 

Well, this has been quite an interesting interlude. It seems that she has found a bit of drama to entertain herself this season. Truly, what could be more riveting than bearing witness to a viscount falling in love? If she is proven right, as she usually is, Violet will have her daughter-in-law by season's end, sooner if she knows the viscount as well as she does. He is not one to dally, that one. 

She decides to take a spectators view instead of a direct meddler this time around though. She made a note to invite the Duke and Duchess of Hastings over for tea sometime this week for a little investigation of her own. Surely they would know who this mysterious, plucky lady that would go toe to toe with the viscount and came away somewhat unscathed? 


	5. Daphne & Simon Basset

London was bustling when they arrived earlier in the week. Members of the ton converge from the farthest reaches of their kingdom to participate in the upcoming London season. 

The Duke and Duchess of Hastings are among them, fervently hoping that their return is being overlooked by members of the ton. 

Unfortunately, their clandestine return was foiled when it was prominently noted in Lady Whistledown's column, to the duke's great annoyance. Due to that, invitations start to flood the London residence of the Duke and Duchess of Hastings, to the duchess' great annoyance. 

Daphne has a new found enjoyment of balls since the added pressure of finding a husband is no longer burdened on her shoulders. What vexes her, and she is sure Simon as well, is the constant attention they seem to still be garnering. 

The main reason for their return to London was to support Eloise on her first season out officially in society. She remembers how daunting it was on her first season out and how overwhelmed her mother was at the time, so she and Simon decided to offer their assistance in any way they can. As efficient as her mother is in these matters, if anything, they were there to give much needed moral support and to look out for the younger children. 

It was a huge relief that Eloise's debutante ball went off without a cinch and Anthony was, thankfully, early to escort her in.

"Simon, shall we sit this one out?" she suggests sweetly to her husband. 

He raised a petulant eyebrow and released a resounding, "No." 

Daphne grumbles in annoyance as she is led once again onto the ballroom floor after a short lemonade respite. Her husband has made a pertinent discovery and decided to exploit it to the fullest. 

The discovery being that one will not be bothered with mindless small talk and empty comments by the superfluous members of the ton if one is otherwise preoccupied with dancing. 

That is how Daphne finds herself in her current predicament. Socialising was something Daphne is able to tolerate, to a degree, but is seen as a great source of annoyance for her husband. 

She scanned the ballroom as she is led, yet again, to the floor and found Eloise in the fringes, looking decidedly as if she would very much like to be anywhere else but where she is currently. Then, a gentleman with golden hair approached Eloise, offered his arm which she took begrudgingly and led her to the ballroom floor. How he, or she suspects their mother, managed such a feat is beyond her.

Despite the mighty scowl she attributes to having to dance, there was something peculiar in Eloise's gaze as her furrowed eyebrows indicate she is seeing something that unsettles her. Daphne follows her gaze and finds that Eloise was staring at their eldest brother. 

Both she and Simon were sceptical when he all but announced to them of his intention to wed this season. At their breakfast table earlier that day, Daphne snorted in disbelief over a triangle of toast at Simon's reminder that Anthony may be serious in his pursuit of a wife. How can her brother plan to marry if she herself had never seen him show interest in, let alone court a lady?

Before Simon could so much as finish his rebuttal that he had seen Anthony with plenty of women over the years, Daphne made an emphasis on 'lady' and 'marry'. In which Simon concedes to her point. If he wishes to marry a miss from outside their social circle, then no force on earth that could stop him. Not even their mother. Simon then mentions cryptically that the women mentioned are not on the market for a husband. Therefore, a lady is required for the position once it becomes vacant. 

Now, seeing him dancing with several ladies of the ton, it seems that her husband assumption of his brother-in-law's decision was indeed accurate. It is not as if she envisions her brother to live out his life as a bachelor forevermore. But what irks her is the dispassionate way he seems to go about in achieving his goal of finding a wife. 

Anthony, who has lived the longest under the guidance of their late father. Who has grown up surrounded by the great love shared by their parents and still to this day bears witness to that love, even after their father's passing. Their mother and all of them are proof of that everlasting love. 

As a wide-eyed debutante, Daphne could only hope that she may achieve such a love match that emulates her parents' but she knows that a love match is a rarity. Titles, reputation and wealth trumps love more often than not when weighing a potential suitor. She was among the lucky to be, not only united with her love but also, not in dire straits as some debutantes on the marriage mart are. Not everyone could have a mother that advises their daughter to reject a prince in favor of a duke. She hopes that the luck in love will hold true with all of her sisters' matches. 

Anthony and her brothers, on the other hand, would not have to face such annoyances and are free to choose whomever they like as a spouse. With all the cards stacked in their favor, finding one's love match ought to be the utmost end goal. 

This is why it maddens her so that Anthony seems so fixated in the fulfilment of his duties of finding a spouse with a distinct lack of emphasis on anything even resembling feelings, least of all love. 

Daphne is not one to question the life decisions of her overbearing and worldly brother, but she wishes that he would apply some warmth into his choice for a bride. Some thought and care for the woman who would be his lifelong companion, mother of his children as well as their future sister and aunt to her children. Not some machine that warms his bed and pumps out babies! Warmth and care that she knows he, the man who practically raised all his siblings into adulthood, has in spades. Ideally, someone to love and be loved in return. How could Anthony deny himself something that magnificent? 

On the other side of the ballroom, Anthony, her gallant brother, had a lady's arm in a firm grip while practically dragging her onto the ballroom floor. 

Daphne's face morphed in bewilderment. Surely he would not need to employ such brute force to get a lady to agree to a dance, does he?

Simon notices her sharp gaze and scrunched up face that did not equate to her annoyance at being dragged for another dance. He follows her gaze and spots Anthony preparing to dance with yet another lady, this one in a green dress with dark hair. He seems to not drag his feet in pursuit of a wife, does he. 

"What is it, my love?" he asks as she continues to stare in Anthony's direction while dancing. 

Daphne turns to her husband, "Do you happen to know who Anthony is dancing with?" She tries to gather information just in case she may need to call upon said lady and extend an apology on his behalf. 

He tried to take a closer look but there were just too many people between them that even at his height he could not discern who she was. "No, I am afraid she does not seem familiar. Although, I am also not quite the ideal person to identify members of the ton."

"Quite. I only ask if by chance he had mentioned a lady he may want to court to you, in passing perhaps?" she remarks tentatively. 

He shrugs, "I am not privy to such pertinent information I am afraid. Though, this one seems quite feisty."

"What do you mean by feisty?" she exclaims as she tries and fails to extend her height to see the couple better, but to no avail. 

"Well," he begins with a low voice, weary of evesdroppers, "of all the ladies he has danced with so far, he seems the least… bored with this one. Although it's probably because the lady is not as prolific a dancer as he seems to be breaking steps to avoid a foot on his boot."

She pins her husband with a disapproving look, "That is terribly rude, making such inferences about a lady!" 

"I have seen him wince a few times throughout." he answers indignantly, making his case with a devilish smile that betrays his lack of sympathy for his brother-in-law's current plight. 

As his wife holds court, Anthony has been the main source of entertainment for him. Lady after lady was bestowed the honour of a dance with the most elusive bachelor of the season, each as young and naive as the last. He is not one to judge his friend's methods or taste, but the dreamy-eyed and nervous demeanour they emulate seems to cause his friend to grow colder and colder after each dance, if such a thing was possible. 

Until this one. 

It is the thrill of the hunt in his eyes that gave his lack of disinterest away. A look that Simon knows all too well, but never directed to the genteel ladies of polite society. A Rake on the prowl as it were, a predator toying with its prey. 

Although, said prey seems to be armed with some teeth and is holding herself quite well under the circumstances. He liked his odds if he were to put money on the lady. Anthony needed his blood boiled after all that ice. 

She scrunched her nose in admonishment again and continued dancing. After a few steps, his words came back to her so she asked, "What do you mean by least bored?" 

He spared another glance at Anthony's direction and whispered, "With the other ladies he has danced with, he seems unattached and completely uninterested that if the lady had dictated to him the exact location to a vast buried fortune, he would not be able to recall a word of it."

"This one however, he seems focused and attentive, albeit rather annoyed it seems, maybe on the verge of disdain to the point of goading." The dance ends and they move to the fringes while turning their backs on the ballroom floor, arm in arm, as he continues in amusement, "It seems a vast improvement from bored, I am sure."

She humms her agreement and suddenly starts to feel rather faint. Simon catches on immediately and holds her waist for fear that she may meet the ground, "Are you alright, Daphne?" 

"I am quite well. But, I feel the excitement of the day may have caught up with me." she reassures him. 

His eyes soften in regret, "I apologise for taxing you, my love."

She dismissed his apology with a smile and a wave of her hand, "No, no.. I have been feeling rather poorly since this morning. I think I would like very much to retire for the night."

"Oh, thank God!" exclaims Simon, loud enough to have a few people around them turn their heads. 

Daphne narrows her eyes in suspicion that this was his grand plan all along. 

He smiles roguishly and comes up with a compromise, "Let us bid our farewells, take our leave and get you into bed. And tomorrow, I will request an audience with your brother to find out the identity of this mysterious lady in green." The Bassets stared at each other before Simon put out his right hand and said, "Do we have an accord?"

She smirks and takes his hand, agreeing to his terms. The plan was put in motion and within 20 minutes, Daphne was tucked into her husband's side in their carriage heading to their London residence. 

Unfortunately, Simon's planned interrogation is thwarted by an urgent missive that arrived early the next day. It was concerning enough that the duke's presence is required back at their estates post haste. He mentions his regret to his wife and gives her the option to stay in London while he takes care of the estate affairs. Daphne scoffs, refuses and decides to accompany him back to their home that very morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun writing exercise. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
